The Truth About Jared
A short story on the backstory of my shared OC Jared and how he joins the Adventure Bay Pup-School LGBT Group. This story is created by SmokythePolicePup. Summary Jared and his "friend" Louis are keeping a secret from everyone. It goes fine until one day, Jared can't take it anymore and decides to tell his family and friends. Will his news go over well with everyone or will it ruin his life? Characters Main: *Jared *Louis *Cameron *Jared's parents Minor: *Jack *Polo *Aryana (mentioned) *Louis's Mom Story It was a sunny day in Adventure Bay. At the pup-school, Jared just got his stuff out of his locker when he saw something that made his heart drop. Polo: I gotta go to class. Love you Jack! *kisses him* Jack: *kisses back* Love you too! See you after school! remember that you promised to help me watch Ally and Zoey! Polo: I'll be there! Hehehe *walks off* Jack: *heads to class* Jared: *sighs* They are so lucky that they can be so open about their relationship! Jared starts walking to his next class when a paw reaches out from a broom closet and pulls Jared into the darkness. Jared was scared until he turned on the light. In front of him was a tall German Shepherd with dark brown fur and shining blue eyes. When Jared saw who it was, it put a smile on his face. ???: I see you missed me! Jared: Of course I did Lou! You are my boyfriend after all! *nuzzles him* Louis: *nuzzles back* Well I definately missed you! You should come watch my football practices! Jared: You know I'm not into sports! Louis: I know but you get to see me! Jared: Yeah, I guess so! *stares out into space as if something is on his mind* Louis: *looks at him with slight concern* Something troubling you Jared? Jared: Well....I saw Jack and Polo being all lovey dovey again. It makes me wish we didn't have to hide who we are. Louis: Why don't we just tell everyone about us? Jared: I'm afraid of being bullied and I'm afraid of my parents' reaction. Louis: You know that I'll be right beside you the whole time! No matter what happens, we are there for each other! Don't worry about bullies! I'll protect you! Jared: What if the football team bullies you? Louis: They won't. Polo is gay and is on the team. His brother Puck also is on the team and is very supportive of the homosexual lifestyle! Let's just tell them together! Jared: Okay, let's do it! *hugs Louis* Louis: *hugs Jared* That day after class, Jared met up with his best friend Cameron at their tree house. Cameron came up the ladder to Jared who was sweating and looking at him nervous. Cameron was confused as to why he was acting so strangely. Cameron: Is something bothering you Jared? Jared: Uh.....kinda Cameron: What is it? Jared: There is something I need to tell you and it's hard for me to say.... I've been keeping a secret from you... Cameron: You have? But we tell each other everything? Jared: I know but this is a little personal... I'm....I'm....I'm gay! Cameron: *looks at him confused* You are? Jared: Yeah... For about a month now, I've been dating the linebacker of the football team Louis. Me and him are in love. Cameron: Wow! That is a big secret! Well, I'm there for you! Why are you saying this now? Jared: We are kinda telling everybody. I thought I'd tell you since we are best friends. I'm telling my parents tonight! Cameron: Oh, well good luck! Hope they accept you for who you are! Jared: I hope so too! *hugs* Cameron: *hugs* Jared: I got to go do my homework. Bye Cameron! Cameron: Bye! Jared: *leaves* That night, Jared waited by the front door for Louis to arrive. He was was pacing back and forth until there was a knock at the door. When he looked outside from the side window, he saw Louis waiting by the door for him to answer it. Jared immediately runs to the door and opens it. Louis: Jared!! Jared: Louis!! *gives him a big hug* I'm so nervous! What if they get mad? Louis *grabs his paw* I'll be right beside you the whole time! I love you! Let's tell them after dinner. Jared: Okay. Jared walks with Louis into the kitchen where his mother was making tacos and his dad was watching the news. They both turned to the door as the two pups entered. Delilah (Jared's mom): Hey Jared, who's your friend? Jared: His name is Louis! Derek (Jared's dad): Nice to meet you Louis! Louis: Nice to meet you too! Delilah: Would you like to join us for dinner? I'm making tacos! Louis: Sure! I'd love to join! *sits down at the table next to Jared* Delilah: *passes out the tacos and sits down and begins to eat* Derek: So Louis, tell us about yourself! Louis: Well, I'm in your son's history class and math class, I'm a linebacker for the school's football team, I come from a family of four and that's about it. *eats a taco* Delilah: It's nice to meet another one of Jared's friends. Usually only his best friend Cameron comes over to visit. Derek: You should see if you can get Jared into sports. Every time I sign him up for a sport, he quits after a week. Maybe you can find a sport for him. Louis: I've tried. He refuses to try out for any teams. Jared: I just don't like any sports. Delilah: By the way Jared, remember we gotta go visit your grandmother in the hospital this weekend. Jared: Okay... As they finished the meal, Jared was shaking because he was extremely nervous of his parents' reaction to him and Louis coming out to them. He was praying that they accepted him for who he was. Jared: Mom, Dad....I have some news to share with you. Delilah: Yes? Jared: *grabs Louis's paw* I......I'm gay and Louis is not my friend.....He's my boyfriend. His parents looked at him shocked, angry, and upset. They gave a look that caused Jared to tear up and whimper a little. Derek: YOU'RE WHAT?!?!?!? Jared: *whimpering* I...I'm gay... Delilah: Where did we go wrong with you? How could you be gay? Louis: Because he fell in love with me and I fell in love with him. We are happy together. Derek: get out..... Jared: *crying* what? Derek: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!! Delilah: I'm sorry Jared but your father is right... We can't have our son be gay. You are not welcome here until you find a girl to love. Jared: *cries and runs out of the house* Louis: *growls at Jared's parents and runs off to find Jared.* Louis wandered around for hours looking for Jared. He hated to see his boyfriend so hurt. He meant the world to him and he knew he had to do something. He decided to run to Cameron's house. Louis: *knocks on the door* Cameron: *answers it* Hello? Louis: Is your name Cameron? Cameron: Yeah? Louis: I'm Louis, Jared's boyfriend. His parents kicked him out of the house and I can't find him anywhere. Do you have an idea of where he'd be? Cameron: He'd probably be in our treehouse. If you see him there, tell him I'm so sorry! Louis: Will do, thanks! *runs off towards the treehouse* He arrives moments later after getting off the phone with his mother. He climbs to the top of the treehouse and as he reached the top, he heard crying. Knowing a way to help him, He burst through the trap door and climbs into the treehouse. Seeing this, Louis goes over to comfort Jared. Jared: *cries* They... they hate me! Louis: No they don't. They are just misguided. If two pups love each other, then gender shouldn't matter. Love is love. And know this for sure, I will NEVER stop loving you. Jared: You....you mean it? Louis: I do. We are soulmates and we belong together! Jared: So do I! But where am I going to live? I got no home! Louis: That's what I want to talk to you about. I talked to my mom and she said you can live with us until we graduate. After that, you and me can get a place of our own. How would you like that? Jared: I...I would love that! *hugs Louis and cries tears of joy into his shoulder* Louis: *embraces Jared hugging him tight.* Let's go to your new home! Jared: Okay! Both pups descend the treehouse and walk paw in paw to Louis's house. After knocking at the door, they are greeted by an older female German Shepherd. She quickly embraced Jared with a hug. Louis's Mom: It is terrible what your parents did to you. You may stay with us until you graduate. I cleaned out the spare bedroom for you to sleep in. Jared: Thank you so much! Louis's Mom: No problem Jared! You will always be welcome here! Louis took Jared up to see his new bedroom. A bed, flatscreen TV, a dresser. It was the perfect place for Jared to live now that his parents kicked him out. Louis: How do you like it? Jared: I love it! Thank you so much Lou! *hugs him* Louis: Anything for you! Also, I signed us up for the LGBT group at school. Mrs. Aryana supervises it. You will be safe there and we no longer have to keep our relationship a secret. Jared: What if I get bullied? Louis: Then I will have to protect you! Jared: Thank you! Louis: You're welcome! I love you! Jared: I love you too! The two share a kiss before Louis leaves to his own room to get ready for bed. Jared looked around his new room and smiled. He may not have his parents anymore but at least now he has a family who accepts him and his relationship with Louis and he can begin a new, much happier, chapter in his life. The End Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Short stories Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Stories Category:Sad Category:SmokythePolicePup's Stories